


Of Lights and Love

by Rui_Shimizu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_Shimizu/pseuds/Rui_Shimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami and Asahina visit Paris at the start of their summer vacation~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Togami-kuuuun," Asahina whined. "I’m tiiiiired."

Same here, Togami wanted to say, but that wouldn’t do much good. If he admitted that he were tired, too, she might try to argue that they should both just nap on the plane. He knew they should both stay up as long as possible, otherwise they’d be awake all night in the city, then they’d end up asleep all day there. While Paris is known in part for its nightlife, he felt that it would be most enjoyable during the daytime.

"Aoi," he began, "I’m sorry to keep you up for so long, but if we use our regular sleeping patterns here, we’d seem like vampires."

"Heh," the girl responded tiredly. "With the way you normally dress, combined with the fact that your skin is a lot lighter than mine, people would more likely call you a vampire instead of me, hehe.”

Togami tried not to smirk. She kinda had a point, but he wasn’t going to admit to that, either.

”Hmph,” he said, looking at his electronic tablet. There wasn’t really anything he needed to use it for, but the bright lights it emitted helped keep him awake. ”Anyway, we’re almost in Paris, so you’ll be able to sleep at the hotel. In the meantime, you could try thinking about what you may want to do when we get there. Our reservations are for later in the day, so there’s plenty of time to-“

He turned to show her the Paris City Guide he had downloaded only to find Asahina sleeping, her head hanging slightly from her seat.

"Drat," said Pennyworth as he regarded his young master and the companion situated across from him. He and his assistant, Akari, checked in on the two.

"Haha! Told ya she couldn’t stay awake the entire plane ride," laughed Akari. She had made a wager earlier on during the flight saying that Asahina wouldn’t be able to stay awake through its entirety. Unfortunately for Pennyworth, he’d had more faith in the energetic young girl that managed to capture the attention of the most discerning young man he’d ever know.

"Fine," said the butler. "I’ll acknowledge this as your victory. In any case, young master, we’ll be arriving at the airport within the next half hour, so be prepared to leave the plane soon. We’ve called to check you two into your rooms already, so it’s only a matter of bringing you both there."

"Alright," said Togami as he glanced at Asahina. Part of him wanted to just admire how pretty she looked, but he tried not to look at her sleeping face for too long, lest he be teased by Akari. He decided against disturbing her slumber. After all, she’ll still be able to wake up on time later on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bon matin, mademoiselle! We’ve been asked to call you at this time in order to make sure you were awake. We hope you have enjoyed your stay so far!”

Asahina, still half asleep, tried to process exactly what the female voice from the other end of the phone was saying. Is this a wake up call? Did she ever get wake up calls at home? It seemed unusual that she would now…

The girl rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the lighting in her room. Wait, where is this? Where’s my jacket? And why is my hair down? Furthermore, whose bed is this…?

Question after question flooded the girl’s mind, but she soon was able to answer them on her own.

"Right!" She exclaimed. "I’m in France now! This must be my hotel room…" Asahina stood up from her bed and looked around more. The first thing that caught her attention was the unhooked phone…

"Ah!" She said as she picked the phone back up. "Uh, yes, I’m awake! Thank you very much!" She hung up the phone quickly.

Wait, she thought. What if they didn’t understand what I was saying? But… I was able to understand the last few things she said, so she probably understood me, too…

Asahina decided not to worry too much about that anymore. In walking around her room, she found her phone (and a note underneath it) on a dresser.

||Aoi-chan! I hope this message finds you well! Breakfast will be ready for us around ten, so just knock on the room next door so we can eat it together~ :3

Asahina’s expression changed from bewilderment to realization as she finished reading the note. “He definitely asked Akari-san to write this,” Asahina guessed. “Oh, well. Better start getting ready! I should do my kanpu masatsu exercises after I shower.”

……….

Togami stood on the balcony overlooking the vast courtyard outside the hotel. It’s already half past nine, and Asahina hadn’t made any sort of indication that she’d seen the note he had Akari write. Oh, well, he figured. She’s probably still taking everything in.

“Heh,” he laughed as he pictured her staring in bewilderment at her room. She probably hasn’t ever been at a hotel this nice. Actually… Are the Olympic Villages this nice?… Probably not, the boy thought to himself. After all, they’re—

Click. The door to the balcony next to his opened. That must be her, he thought as he prepared to greet the swimmer. To his embarrassment, he froze before he could say anything. Quickly, he walked into his room and closed the door to the balcony, hoping she didn’t realize he was there.

Asahina heard the shutting sound of a door, though.

“Ah, Togami-ku—” she began, but stopped once she realized no one was there. Must have been my imagination, Asahina thought as she resumed her exercises.

Meanwhile, the young heir tried to collect his thoughts.

“… I told her to wear a shirt when she does that useless exercise,” he whispered, not noticing the two people that had entered his room.

“HAHA!” Akari laughed when she saw her employer’s face. “I’ve never seen you get so pink! Exactly what happened out there?”

“Anyway,” said Togami, trying to maintain a poker face. The fact that he was blushing furiously didn’t help. “Are the waiters on their way?”

“We called them about ten minutes ago, young master. They intend to arrive at 10:05,” said Pennyworth. That’s a pretty specific time, the boy noted.

Knock knock. The three heard knocking from the adjoining door.

“That must be Miss Asahina,” said Pennyworth as he went to open the door. The girl hopped into the room in an almost ballerina-esque fashion, managing to cause the lavender sundress she wore to flutter for a brief moment.

“Good morning, Togami-kun,” Asahina said with a wide grin. Togami was tempted to smile back, but he tried to restrain himself. He hated how he looked when he smiled.

“Good morning, Asahina-san,” he responded. The two older group members whispered a conversation at the other end of the room.

“Uwah! He never says anybody’s name like that,” murmured Akari. “I had my doubts for a while, but does he actually see her as… an EQUAL?!”

“Why are we having this embarrassing conversation?” Pennyworth asked. “Doesn’t it seem obvious that he’d have some degree of respect for a girl he’s willing to take with him to a different continent?”

“True, true,” Akari said as she nodded. “But maybe he’s just trying to get—”

“Before you insult the young master, please consider the circumstances,” commanded Pennyworth. Akari didn’t see how something she’d say could be insulting, but she decided not to say it for fear on incurring the wrath of Pennyworth.

“Actually, that reminds me,” said Akari. “Is this ‘date’ being conducted under the knowledge of the current head?” Akari highly doubted that the head of the Togami household would approve of his successor flirting around with a “commoner” in Paris.

“I was hoping you’d be too oblivious to think of something like that,” said the butler as the young assistant stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey, what do you think those two are gossiping about?” Asahina was just loud enough for the two tagalongs to hear her.

“You’re not very good at whispering, are you?” Togami asked her.

“But I was whispering,” she huffed. Pennyworth and Akari both pretended to be discussing something else.

“Ah, those waiters sure are late, aren’t they?” Akari asked in an overly cheerful, obviously manner. “I’ll go see if they need help getting here! Laters!”

The young woman rushed out of the room, leaving the other three in a confused silence. Seconds later, Pennyworth bowed and decided to take his leave.

“I’ll go see if Akari and the waiters need assistance, young master,” said Pennyworth to Togami. “After that, let us know as soon as you two leave for the day. We probably won’t be returning for a short while, seeing as we have other matters to attend to. Enjoy you day here.”

With that, Pennyworth left the young couple. Togami looked toward the nearest window.

“Jeez, why does he always speak so formally?” Asahina asked.

“Consider who you’re talking about,” said Togami as he walked toward the couch.

“In any case,” he said, seating himself and picking up his tablet, “shall we go over a possible itinerary while we wait?”

“Huuu. Fine,” said Asahina as she took her seat next to his.

Togami-kun doesn’t need to be so formal either, she thought to herself as he read names of places that sounded unnecessarily fancy, even though they seemed to be simple things like parks and museums. He could just be himself around her… Or maybe it’d be better to say that he could be a bit less prim around her…

Hopefully this trip will change that, Asahina thought to herself as she took on a more determined demeanor. If the setting doesn’t, then she’ll just have to do it herself!


End file.
